Moving Day
by quietthinker
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Jimmy is moving away. Please review. I may write a sequel if people like it.


Moving Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy and Cindy are eleven years old. One is an arrogant genius with a massive ego; the other is a smart blonde who practices tai-chi. They had been enemies as long as they could remember. They hate each other and always have. Ask anyone else in Retroville, though, and they'll say they're in love. The only people who don't know this are Jimmy and Cindy. Nobody knows why those two can't stop fighting and realize their love for each other. Maybe Cindy can't forgive Jimmy for being smarter than her. Maybe they're too young to even realize it. Or maybe they are afraid of rejection. No matter what the reason, they continue to fight.

One day during the summer vacation before sixth grade Jimmy's dad was offered a job in Toronto, Canada. It meant a big raise and career advancement. He couldn't say no. Jimmy couldn't believe it. Sure, his life wasn't perfect, but he had two best friends, was the smartest kid in school, and this was his home. He begged his parents to stay, but they refused. They would be moving in two weeks.

Jimmy got Libby, Cindy, Sheen, and Carl together at the Candy Bar. "What do you want, Nerdtron?" Cindy asked.

"Guys, I'm moving in two weeks," he said.

After a long pause, Carl was the first to react.

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so," Jimmy stated flatly.

"Well, that's a shame," Cindy said in a cold tone. "Come on Libby, let's go the park."

"But Cindy..." Libby started.

"Let's go," Cindy interrupted.

Jimmy couldn't believe Cindy was so mean. He knew they weren't friends, but he thought she would care a little bit. What about all that they had been through. Being stranded on a deserted island, saving the planet from Meldar, finding a tomb in Egypt, even saying that he liked her on Mars? All of that meant nothing to her? Jimmy paid his bill, went to his lab, and lay down, nearly crying.

Cindy couldn't believe she had been so cold to Jimmy. He wasn't her favorite person in the world, but they had been through a lot together, and she did kind of like him. _Oh well, _she thought,_ Jimmy will think of someway to stop his family from moving._ She tried to enjoy Retroland, but she just couldn't.

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Jimmy was finishing up his packing. His parents had to get two extra moving trucks to carry all of his inventions. The last two weeks had been the worst of his life. Sure, he had spent all of his time hanging out with Sheen and Carl, but it just wasn't the same. They did everything they could think of, going to Retroland, learning how to skateboard, chilling out in the Candy Bar, even going on a few small adventures. None of them were too excited, though.

The other day he had invited Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy on one last adventure, for old time's sake. He and Cindy had barely talked since the incident at the Candy Bar. They decided to fly to the moon and have a nice picnic. It had been lots of fun; he even got along with Cindy. He came home around six and spent the whole night in his lab, working furiously.

He sighed. Well, it was time to say his final goodbyes. He went outside and saw his four friends across the street, oddly quiet. He came outside with a backpack and walked over to them.

"Well, I just came out to say goodbye, everybody. I'm leaving in an hour. I, um, have something to give you guys."

He put his backpack down on the ground and unzipped it. He couldn't help but wipe away a few tears from his eyes. Everyone was staring at him and tearing up a little, except for Cindy. She stared down at the ground. Jimmy started reaching into his bag and pulled some things out.

"Carl, this is the VirtuFarm 3000. It's a simulated llama ranch. It's incredibly realistic. Just recharge it after every twelve hours of use," Jimmy said, handing a futuristic-looking helmet and gloves to Carl. Carl said thanks and looked down at the ground. He was too sad to think about llamas.

"Sheen, this is an Ultra Lord Action figure. I modified it so that it can fly, shoot low voltage lasers, have artificial intelligence, and lift heavy objects. I hope you like it."

"Wow! This is the best gift ever! I can't wait to go to the park and try it out! This is amaz- I mean thanks, I'll miss you," quickly switching to a sad tone. Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle at Sheen's delight.

"Libby, I know we never were really that close, but I did have fun hanging out with you, and you were a good friend. This is the Musicube. It has all the songs, interviews, and music videos of your favorite bands. I hope you enjoy it."

"Wow, thanks Jimmy. Good luck in Toronto."

Cindy finally looked up from the ground, and Jimmy saw that her mascara was dripping slightly. Cindy looked at the bag and noticed that there was nothing else in it.

"Well, I didn't want a stupid present anyway, Spewtron! Have a great life!" she said, about to storm off.

"Wait! Cindy, I do have a present for you. Come with me," Jimmy said. He and the others crossed the street and came to Jimmy's house. They walked up to the lab. "Vox, open lab!"

Nothing happened.

"Figures, just forget it Neutron."

"Voice match confirmed. Welcome," Vox said.

"Huh?" Cindy questioned.

"I'm giving my lab to you, Cindy. I can't take the whole thing with me, and I can easily build another one at my new home. I changed it so that it opens to your voice."

"You're giving me your lab!" Cindy couldn't believe it.

"I took most of my invention with me, but I left Vox intact. There's a disc in the computer that will give you the necessary instructions on how to work everything in the lab. I left a few inventions, a lot of raw materials, and some of my equipment. It should be enough to get you started. One of my earlier rockets is in there too."

"Jimmy, why are you giving me this?"

"Cindy, you are the smartest person I've ever met. I know I've been a jerk a lot, and I'm sorry. I know that you can do a lot of good if you have the chance. Besides, like I said, I can't take it with me. I know we're not exactly friends, but I didn't want to leave mad. Truce?"

"Ok. I'm sorry too; I know I've been a jerk sometimes. I was just a jealous. Truce," she said, shaking his hand.

A little later on it was time to move. Jimmy's parents were in the car and were calling for Jimmy. Just as he came out of the house Cindy ran across the street and stopped him.

"Goodbye, Jimmy. Good luck in Toronto, and I mean it. I love y, your lab," she said, giving him a hug.

"It's your lab now. Goodbye Cindy, and good luck."

With that said, Jimmy hopped in the car and drove off, wondering why he couldn't just tell her how he felt.

Cindy stood on the sidewalk, looking at the car drive away. _Why, why couldn't I tell him how I felt?_

**Author's Note: **Not all stories have a fairy tale ending.


End file.
